A l'école primaire !
by MiniRockeuse
Summary: YAOI IchiHitsu ! Hitsugaya Toshiro, le froid capitaine aux yeux de glace, se voit attribué une mission des plus inattendues et comme une mauvaise nouvelle n'arrive pas seule, il devra loger chez Kurosaki Ichigo, le shinigami remplaçant au reiatsu brûlant!
1. Une mission pas banale

**Ecole Primaire ?!**

**Note du 31/03/10** : Actuellement j'avance sur le chapitre 2, cependant les devoirs communs à répétition me tendent les bras, donc je risque d'être un peu lente ^^. Dans le meilleur des cas, il sera en ligne ce week-end. Je vous remercie pour les reviews qui me font extrêmement plaisir, et je tiens compte de vos remarques. J'essayerai de faire de mon mieux pour être à la hauteur de vos attentes =). D'ici là, joyeuses Pâques à tous ! Changements : -erreurs corrigées (arigato gozaimasu Engelly ^^).

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :****Une mission pas banale**

Au beau milieu de la nuit dans la Soul Society. Un enfant aux cheveux incroyablement blancs et aux yeux azurs est de garde cette nuit-là, nuit où la lune semble écraser le sol de par sa taille. Ses yeux se perdent dans la lueur de l'astre, et ses cheveux se confondent dans sa pâleur. Cet enfant n'est autre qu'Hitsugaya Toshiro, le capitaine prodige de la 10eme division. Autour de lui, une atmosphère glaciale flotte constamment, malgré qu'aujourd'hui, glaciale est encore un adjectif trop faible pour la décrire.

-Tch lâcha t-il.

La nuit porte conseil paraît-il, mais lui n'arrivait pas à digérer les évènements de la veille.

Quelques heures plus tôt :

_-Je refuse cette mission._

_-Hitsugaya Toshiro, ne faites pas l'enfant !_

Toshiro ravala une grimace. Il avait une sainte horreur de cette expression et le Soutaichou le savait très bien.

_-N'avez-vous personne d'autre à désigner pour cette mission ?_

_-Malheureusement non. Yachiru-fukutaichou aurait pu être convenable si elle n'était pas déjà occupée avec tous les autres dans la préparation du combat contre le traître Aizen._

_*-Pourquoi moi...* pensa Toshiro._

_-Parce que votre lieutenant n'a, apparemment, pas finie de remplir quelques formalités à ce sujet._

Il faut croire que le vieil homme avait senti le reiatsu du génie faillir un instant, et ce jusqu'à en deviner sa pensée. A présent Toshiro en était certain : congeler Matsumoto était devenu une priorité, même si au fond il savait qu'il ne le ferait pas.....

_-Et revenez donc sur Terre, Hitsugaya-taichou. Depuis quand vous permettez-vous de contester mes ordres ? Retrouvez votre place !_

_-Hai... Mes plus profondes excuses, Yamamoto-taichou._

_-Bien, à présent vous pouvez disposer si vous n'avez pas d'autres questions._

_Toshiro s'inclina_

_-Aucunes. Veuillez m'excuser._

* * *

"-Ne faites pas l'enfant...." répéta Toshiro en fixant la lune, c'est bien ça le problème !

Il laissa s'échapper un soupir. Il se serait préparé à tout : combattre des Espadas, des Arrancars, et même faire des corvées pour la 4eme division, mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé "ça" ! Ces phrases avant son refus lui sautaient à la face chaque fois qu'il y repensait.

_-Hitsugaya-taichou, vous avez pour mission d'infiltrer l'école primaire de Karakura sous l'identité d'un élève, où nous suspectons un Arrancar dangereux de s'y cacher déguisé en humain._

Toshiro crut que ses yeux allaient lui sortir de la tête. L'idée de se retrouver entouré de "morveux", comme il disait souvent, ne l'enchantait guère. Passer ses journées à jouer aux billes ou au policier n'étaient certainement pas ses passe-temps favoris.

Le Soutaichou poursuivit:

_-Pour cette mission, nous avons demandé au shinigami remplaçant Kurosaki Ichigo de vous servir d'hôte."_

_*Misère....* _soupira intérieurement le tendô.

_-Hum, sauf votre respect, n'y a t-il pas d'autre endroit où je puisse loger ? Le reiatsu brûlant de Kurosaki est mal apprécié par Hyourinmaru..."_

_-Taisez vous ! A moins que vous n'ayez une autre idée, celle-ci reste la meilleure pour le moment."_

_-Je refuse cette mission._

_[...]_

Et voilà toute l'histoire. A présent il était assis là à contempler la pleine Lune en ruminant toute sa frustration.

-Taichou ?

Une veine pulsa sur le front à Toshiro. Il reconnaîtrait cette voix qui venait de derrière lui entre mille. Le simple fait de l'entendre et de la savoir ici après ce qu'il s'était passé la veille le rendait complètement fou. Quand les mots lui vinrent enfin, c'était plus un grognement qu'un dialecte connu de notre petite planète.

-Bon sang qu'est ce que tu fais ici Matsumoto ? Tu n'est pas censée t'occuper des formalités pour la préparation du combat contre Aizen ?

-C'est méchant taichou répliqua t-elle l'air faussement offensée, vous n'avez pas à vous en faire pour ça, Renji s'en occupe, il a perdu hier à un pari avec Kira et moi sur qui serait soûl en dernier….

Elle savait pertinemment quelle réaction aurait son taichou préféré, et ça la rendait complètement euphorique. Le mettre en rogne était son passe-temps favori (mais, après la boisson bien-sûr…)

-PARDON ?! Tu es en train de me dire que je me retrouve en mission dans une école primaire PARCE QUE tu as passé un pari débile en utilisant ton alcoolisme ?! Tu te fous de moi là j'espère ?!!!

-Ahh, ne criez pas comme ça taichou, on dirait le hurlement d'un hollow à jeun depuis plus de 2 mois. Et puis, si l'ennemi est dangereux comme le prétend le Soutaichou, il faut bien que ce soit un haut gradé qui s'en occupe, non ?

-Oh ferme là, si tu crois que ça me plaît de rater une préparation importante et d'enquêter à la place parmi une bande de gamins…

Sa voix à l'instant aurait eu le même effet qu'une bombe de glace lâchée sur le Sereitei.

-Hai, hai. Mais vous feriez mieux de dormir si vous ne tenez pas à accidentellement transformer tout le Sereitei en glaçon géant, dit-elle d'un ton non pas dénué de moquerie.

Toshiro la fusilla de son regard le plus meurtrier. D'un côté, il fallait avouer qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort… Il était tellement à cran que le reiatsu qui se dégageait de lui devenait de plus en plus dense. On pouvait même commencer à entrevoir de légers flocons en suspension. Il décida donc de suivre le conseil de Matsumoto et se leva aussi souple qu'un félin. Son corps était incroyablement fin, mais c'était bien-sûr dû à son jeune âge physique.

-Tu n'oublieras pas de m'excuser auprès de Yamamoto-taichou au sujet de ma garde, je pense avoir besoin de sommeil.

-Ne vous inquiétez surtout pas taichou, je m'en chargerai !

Venant de Matsumoto, cette réplique fit se pincer l'arrête du nez à Toshiro. Il lui répondit d'un air las.

-C'est étrange mais quand c'est toi qui le dit je n'ai ABSOLUMENT pas confiance. *Et ce n'est pas tout, la journée de demain risque bien d'être éreintante* ajouta t-il pour lui-même.

Qui sait, et s'il n'avait pas tort ?

* * *

Toshiro s'était levé tôt le matin de son départ. Son gigai (selon les dires de l'excentrique ex-capitaine de la 12eme division) était fin prêt et il n'attendait plus que lui pour l'essayer (là, sur ce point, il fallait avouer qu'il y avait de quoi avoir peur).

Nemu survient alors derrière lui :

-Hitsugaya-taichou, le passage entre la Soul Society et la ville de Karakura est sécurisé et prêt à l'emploi.

-Ah, arigato Nemu…

-Nous vous souhaitons tous bonne chance pour la réussite de votre mission.

-Hai, de même pour vous avec … Aizen.

Décidemment, ce mot était toujours difficile à prononcer pour lui, et pourtant cela faisait un moment déjà que son ami les avait tous trahis.

Il se sentait prêt à partir (ou tout du moins il l'espérait …). Bien décidé à faire honneur à la mission qui lui avait confié le Soutaichou, il s'avança vers l'intense lumière blanche du passage, laissant derrière lui une Soul Society en pleine effervescence.

Il arriva chez Urahara sans aucune peine. L'ex-taichou lui servit un de ses sourires qui lui étaient propres : un soupçon de je-ne-sais-quoi d'inquiétant dessinait le sourire qui s'étalait sur son visage à demi caché par son inséparable chapeau.

-Bienvenuuuuuu cher capitaine Hitsugaya .

-Ohayo. lui répondit-il le plus froidement du monde.

-Oh je vois que vous n'avez pas changé d'un poil depuis votre dernière visite.

Voir Urahara sourire de sa situation l'irritait au plus haut point, mais ce n'étais pas non plus la faute de ce faux-illuminé s'il était là à cet instant précis.

D'ailleurs, Urahara mit un terme à sa réflexion :

-Quoi qu'il en soit, ton gigai est prêt. Oh et puis une dernière chose….

Sa voix était soudainement devenue grave, ce qui attira l'attention de Toshiro. Il lui connaissait bien cette voix, et il savait que la plaisanterie était terminée. Urahara sortit son éventail. Ses yeux avaient perdu leur malice et son sourire avait disparu.

-Surtout ne prend pas ta mission à la légère. Mais vu que c'est de toi qu'on parle je ne devrais pas trop m'en faire s'empressa t-il de rajouter en remarquant le regard meurtrier de Toshiro. -Cependant l'ennemi a un reiatsu assez important, et encore, il essaye de la cacher pour attirer le moins possible l'attention sur lui.

-J'en prend note. Je vous remercie.

-N'oublie pas que tu dois passer chez Kurosaki d'abord, histoire de lui faire savoir que tu es arrivé.

-Hai, c'est naturel. Veuillez m'excuser à présent.

Il s'inclina, prit possession de son gigai et partit en direction de la maison de Kurosaki.

* * *

**Note Finale de l'Auteur** :

Et voilà ma première fic voit le jour ^^. J'espère qu'elle n'est pas trop mal faite, personnellement je n'en suis pas vraiment convaincue xD, mais je promets de faire mon possible pour m'améliorer au fil de l'histoire. Au début avec Toshiro, j'ai craint l'OOC, faut dire que c'est un personnage pas des plus faciles à mettre en scène ^^'. Je n'ai pas encore commencé à écrire la suite, donc patience à celles et ceux qui l'ont appréciée =). Ah et une dernière petite chose ….

IchiHitsu powaaaaaaaaa =D !!!


	2. Home Sweet Home

**A l'école primaire ?!**

**Note de l'auteur :** Bien le bonjour chers lecteurs et lectrices, voici la suite de cette fic, un chapitre qui m'a causé énormément de tracas xD. Disons que, je tombe souvent en panne d'imagination et c'est ce qui a fait la lenteur de la sortie de ce chapitre. Plus avec tous les devoirs communs (qui ne servent à rien au passage…), le temps d'écriture s'est retrouvé assez limité ^^'. Pour ce chap, je vous laisse un lexique de mots japonais demandé par une de mes amies (« pense un peu à tous ceux dont la connaissance du japonais se limite a baka ») et c'est à peu près tout pour le moment =). Je vous laisse en paix et bonne lecture ;). *Prière de ne pas tuer l'auteur pour ses immondes fautes de grammaire ^__^*

Petite dédicace à une "certaine" amie (mwahahahaha) qui m'a fait découvrir le IchiHitsu et initiée au yaoi en général xd (elle se reconnaitra, YA-HA =D !), et également à une autre amie qui me soutient pour l'écriture de cette fic ^^, merci à vous deux je vous adore tout simplement =3.

**Avancée du chapitre suivant** : euh, ben si il est posté demain ce sera un vrai miracle parce que j'ai pas pu avancer des masses ces derniers temps ^^', donc lundi ou mardi c'est sûr mais demain n'est pas exclus =) (je vais me défoncer pour que vous l'ayez demain è_é)

**ATTENTION** : Petit spoil à la toute fin du chapitre sur le passé de notre Shiro-chan.

* * *

**LEXIQUE :**

-Urahara Shoten : magasin Urahara

-Tensai : Génie

-Boke : Idiot (plus affectueux que baka)

-Baka : idiot

-Ohayo : Bonjour

-Aho : abruti

* * *

**Chapitre 2**: Home, Sweet Home…

L'Urahara Shoten n'était pas bien loin de la maison de Kurosaki. Notre cher gérant pour plaisanter, proposa un plan à Toshiro, ce à quoi le tensai lui répondit le plus sérieusement du monde que même un humain moyen pourrait repérer sans peine Kurosaki tellement il laissait son reiatsu hors de contrôle. Urahara ne put qu'approuver la remarque : Kurosaki Ichigo était vite repéré, aussi grande soit la ville de Karakura.

Toshiro se pinça l'arête du nez. Il s'était mis en chemin vers la maison de Kurosaki, et avançait, seul, vers ce qu'il appelait l'enfer. Pourquoi il était obligé d'être là déjà ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, c'était à cause de son imbécile de lieutenant. Mais même avec ça, si seulement Yachiru-fukutaichou n'était pas déjà occupée… Elle aurait parfaitement fait l'affaire : petite, délurée, une âme d'enfant et lieutenant. La connaissant, il était sûr qu'elle se serait amusée, elle. Lui, il était complètement détruit. Tout ce temps précieux à se faire respecter en tant que taichou, et non pas comme un enfant, avait volé en éclats à l'instant où le Soutaichou avait prononcé les mots infâmes « école primaire ». Il était à peu près sûr qu'en rentrant de sa mission, quelques brimades fuseraient, mais ça, il se jura que ça ne durerai pas.

Une sensation connue le traversa. Il releva la tête et comprit de quoi il retournait : il était on ne peut plus proche du reiatsu qu'il avait suivi puisque la maison de Kurosaki se dressait devant lui.

Habituellement accueillante, elle lui paraissait aujourd'hui menaçante. La masse de reiatsu qui s'en dégageait était plutôt impressionnante. Il connaissait deux ou trois trucs sur cette famille, entre autres que presque tous les membres avaient un reiatsu anormalement élevé pour des humains.

Il frappa à la porte. Officiellement, il était le petit frère orphelin d'un ami d'Ichigo qui avait dû partir pour quelques raisons personnelles. Mais avec son éternel air tout sauf ingénu, la tâche n'allait pas être des plus simples. Après ce qui lui parut une éternité, la porte s'ouvrit enfin…

-Oh bienvenue !! Tu dois être l'invité que mon abruti de fils attendait ! Mais entre, mais entre vite !!!

Toshiro savait maintenant ce que se faire engloutir dans un raz-de-marée produisait comme effet. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il était déjà dans la maison du shinigami remplaçant. Il entendit vaguement à l'étage Isshin hurler le nom de son « abruti de fils » suivi d'un énorme bruit de porte fracassée et de divers objets brisés. Deux secondes plus tard top chrono, Ichigo descendait tranquillement les escaliers, traînant par le col son père à moitié mort…

-Ohayo Toshiro.

Une petite veine surgit sur le front de Toshiro. Parfois il en venait à se demander si ce shinigami de malheur ne faisait pas exprès…

-Pour toi c'est Hitsugaya-tai…

Une main se plaqua sur sa bouche aussi rapide que l'éclair, l'empêchant de terminer sa phrase. Une main sacrément grande, il fallait l'avouer.

-Guou'osagi, 'ouge doi de 'à !

-De quoi ?

-'OUGE !!!

-Rouge ???

*Putain ce qu'il est désespérant* pensa Toshiro. Il finit par devoir le mordre crûment avant d'hurler :

-JE DISAIS BOUGE TOI DE LA, AHO !

-Ahhh, désolé, j'avais réagi inconsciemment alors…

-Alors tu avais oublié où était ta main, c'est ça ?

-Euh…ouais *pas fier…*

-Boke.

-Bon ce n'est pas tout, mais il faut que je te montre la maison. Suis-moi.

* * *

Ichigo passa en revue l'intégralité de la maison, gardant la visite du lieu où dormirait Toshiro pour la fin : il avait été convenu qu'il dormirait dans le placard d'Ichigo, vu qu'il était déjà aménagé pour y dormir (inutile de préciser que l'auteur des travaux n'était autre que Rukia…). Pour Toshiro, peu importait le lieu, pourvu qu'il puisse s'y reposer. Il avait bien dormi sur le toit d'Inoue Orihime la dernière fois, et il pouvait recommencer au besoin. Mais une question lui brûlait les lèvres :

-Kurosaki, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

-Quoi ?

- Pourquoi m'a-tu arrêté en pleine phrase tout à l'heure ?

-Bah, c'est évident non ? Tu allais dire « taichou » avec ma famille à côté. Avec Karin ce n'est pas trop grave puisqu'elle te connaît déjà, mais avec Yuzu et mon aliéné de père, essaye au moins d'éviter tes éternelles leçons de grade…

-Bon et bien dans ce cas la solution est simple : cesse immédiatement de m'appeler Toshiro et le problème sera réglé.

-Je te rappelle que tu es censé être un gamin qui va à l'école primaire alors t'appeler par ton nom de famille ferait vraiment très louche tu vois ??

-J'arrive à peine à croire que tu ais pensé ça tout seul.

-Me cherche pas hein !

-Bien, cependant je me permet également de te rappeler qu'on est censé cohabiter, et donc par la même occasion se supporter pour une période malheureusement indéterminée.

Cette phrase avait été prononcée telle une fatalité.

Ichigo commençait à perdre patience. Le petit capitaine lui avait toujours paru arrogant et imbu de sa personne. Comment diable Rangiku arrivait-elle à le supporter tous les jours ?! Le lui demander apparaissait comme impératif pour la suite. Ou bien c'était la raison précise de l'alcoolisme de la rouquine ? Si ça se trouve, pensa Ichigo, elle pousse sur la boisson tellement elle en a marre de son taichou… Il fallait à tout prix savoir.

-Et quand est-ce que tu commences ta mission dans l'école prim…

Une vague de froid le stoppa net. Ichigo était glacé jusqu'aux os, mais il doutait que ce froid vienne de la fenêtre ouverte de la cuisine….

-Hahaha….euh….hum je disais, euh, quand est-ce que tu commences ta mission ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas.

-Pfff, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, mais dans ce cas… Un poste d'institutrice est libre, et je suis absolument certain que Rangiku-san adoooorerai l'obtenir pour t'aider (sifflote).

-Fais ça et je te jure que ta vie deviendra un enfer.

-*Il est flippant !!!! gémit intérieurement Ichigo*

-Soit, puisque tu veux tant le savoir reprit Toshiro, je débute après-demain même, donc lundi. Il me semble qu'on ne travaille pas le dimanche sur Terre, c'est bien ça ?

-Ouais, mais t'es sûr que ça ira ?

-De quoi es tu en train de douter ?

-Et ben, ça te fera une semaine complète à tenir, et t'aura jamais été autant entouré de gamins de toute ta longue vie, donc voilà…

-Ne t'en fais pas. Si j'en avais eu les moyens, j'aurais commencé demain, mais vu que ça m'est impossible selon les coutumes humaines, je me contenterai d'après-demain. De plus, la mission doit être achevée au plus vite, vu que la menace se terre dans un lieu rempli d'humains, qui plus est des enfants. Pour finir, je pense avoir assez de sang-froid pour supporter une bande de gamins aussi longtemps qu'il me faudra pour accomplir ma mission. D'autres doutes ou bien cela te suffit ?

-Euh, je pense que ça me suffit.

-Bien. Je vais tout de même aller voir où est cette école et tenter de repérer l'ennemi de l'extérieur.

-Ok, mais reviens au moins pour le déjeuner.

-Aucun problème.

Sur ces paroles un peu plus que froides, le jeune capitaine sortit par la fenêtre sur une recommandation d'Ichigo (histoire d'éviter son détraqué de père). Ichigo ne savait que penser du glaçon qui venait de sortir par sa fenêtre. Il était tellement froid, et pourtant le sort de centaines de petits humains lui occupait la pensée au point de le troubler. Même s'il était nul pour ressentir les reiatsu, Ichigo avait détecté la légère fluctuation de celui de Toshiro lorsqu'il parla d'accomplir la mission au plus vite pour ces enfants. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas aussi insensible qu'il le pensait après tout…

Toshiro marchait seul dans la rue, la tête courbée. Cette histoire n'allait pas l'aider à le guérir de son passé. Il avait dû laisser sa grand-mère derrière lui alors qu'il était tellement jeune… se retrouver sans défenses lâché dans une jungle hostile : telle avait été sa vision du monde lorsqu'il quitta son foyer pour rejoindre l'académie Shinigami. Il comprenait parfaitement la position dans laquelle se trouvaient inconsciemment les enfants qu'il devait sauver. Il s'arrêta soudainement. L'école était devant lui, les grilles mettant une certaine distance entre la porte principale et le jeune Shinigami.

Après-demain, tout se mettrait en marche.

* * *

**Note finale** : Et voilà notre petit Shiro-chan avançant vers son calvaire, le pauvre, même moi j'ai pitié de lui…Quoi, comment ça c'est ma faute et rien que ma faute ? T.T

Bref, dans le prochain chapitre, vous assisterez à la première journée de torture de notre glaçon sur pattes (Ichigo : Et moi alors, je sers à rien ou quoi ? Je fais quoi moi pendant qu'il est pas là mon futur fiancé ? *il à osé….*). Mais non, mais non, toi aussi tu seras sous les feux des projecteurs alors un peu de patience *t'as juste à espérer que ce sera pas les projecteurs de la police héhéhé*.

Merci aux personnes qui m'ont accordé des reviews ça m'a fait super plaisir j'ai bondi de joie en les voyant (si si c'est vrai j'exagère pas ^^), et pour les autres votre avis ne me ferait que du bien pour la suite de l'histoire donc je compte sur vous ;).

JOYEUSES PAQUES A TOUS =) !


	3. Tourments d'une journée

**A l'école primaire ?!**

**Note de l'auteur : **Et le voilà, le 3eme chapitre est enfin là ^^. Bon je dois vous avouer que je suis très fatiguée en ce moment, et j'aurais aimé vous le présenter plus tôt è_é. La journée de To-chan n'est pas finie mais sur la demande de sasunaruetmoi, **la fin contient un bêtisier spécial éro** de toutes les idées débiles qui lui ont traversé l'esprit en lisant ma fic et qui ont entraînées bon nombre de fous rires xD. Par contre attention c'est chaud chaud ^^.

Réponse aux reviews anonymes =) :

Mayuu : Ouais t'as raison xD, je plains déjà l'instit mais j'ai pas réussi à faire le plan de ce chap comme je le voulais (grrr) alors l'instit c'est au prochain à coup sûr =]. Roooh t'inquiètes pas moi je te dis qu'il va pas souffrir longtemps notre To-chan ;). Merci beaucoup de la review ^^.

Nyny-chan : Salut ^^, bahhh écoute ça fait toujours super plaisir à voir ce que tu m'a dis ^^. Ton idée était vraiment très bonne pour le voyage dans le passé de notre « petit » Toshiro mais malheureusement pour une raison quoi m'échappe j'ai pas réussi à la caser è_é « ou comment se vexer toute seule xD… ». J'espère que ce chapitre va être à la hauteur des tes attentes, parce que du coup j'ai peur de décevoir ^^'… Merci beaucoup et IchiHitsu powaaa 3.

Louange : Ah ça ça me fait plaisir parce que me lire d'une traite faut pas avoir peur du mal de tête après tellement ça tourne au bizarre mes fics dès fois ^^'. La suite est maintenant alors j'espère de tout cœur que ce chap sera assez bien pour au moins ne pas te décevoir =). Bisous ;P.

Eram-sama : Mais, mais mais, mais qui n'aime pas To-chan de toute façon xP. Merci beaucoup pour le soutien =D.

* * *

**Chapitre 3**** : Tourments d'une journée**

C'est aujourd'hui la veille du départ de Toshiro pour l'école primaire. L'ambiance est disons … euh glaciale ?

-Tu peux te faire bouffer par une horde de hollow affamés, jamais, tu m'entends, JAMAIS je ne porterai cette chose répugnante !!

-Tsss t'es vraiment chiant tu sais ? Fais pas ton difficile, aller.

-Kurosaki, non c'est non !

-Ca fait au moins un quart d'heure qu'on est là-dessus alors prends-le !!

-…..Je suis vraiment obligé ?

-OUI !

-…..

Vous devez vous demander pourquoi diable ils se disputent comme ça, non ? Eh bien…..

-Plutôt mourir que porter un cartable « I love Chappy » !!!

-Mais aller, en plus c'est Rukia qui paye alors arrête de me faire chier et PRENDS-LE BORDEL !

-….Un jour tu me le payera très cher, sois en certain.

-Hai, hai. Bon on peut y aller maintenant ?

Ils étaient ENFIN sortis de ce maudit magasin. Kurosaki avait déjà accompli un exploit en forçant Toshiro à aller dehors avec lui, mais là, il venait carrément d'accomplir un miracle ! Il venait de le convaincre (ce qui est déjà un exploit en soi) de prendre un cartable bleu « I love Chappy ». Dès qu'il eut posé le pied dehors, il fut pris d'un fou rire inimaginable. Le petit tensai de son côté était blessé dans sa fierté. Il avait été obligé d'accepter en prenant du recul (et non pour le bon plaisir d'Ichigo) : il fallait bien se fondre dans la masse et, ça le tuait de l'admettre, mais un accoutrement d'adulte n'aurait pas été en accord avec son corps d'enfant.

-Aller, c'est pas grave, dit Ichigo qui se remettait lentement de son fou rire, franchement à part Hyourinmaru, qui le saura ?

-Même devant lui j'ai honte alors n'enfonce pas le couteau dans la plaie.

-Vraiment….on n'y peut rien avec toi, hein ?

-Pas vraiment. On rentre ? La nuit tombe.

-Ouais t'as raison, on rentre.

Quelque chose chez Toshiro attira l'attention d'Ichigo. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi….quoi que. Son regard se dirigea vers les cheveux argentés … qui avaient pris une teinte feu. Après quelques secondes de réflexion sur l'origine de ce phénomène, Ichigo en déduisit que c'était le soleil couchant qui se reflétait dans la chevelure assez incroyable du capitaine de la 10eme. C'était quoi, cette sensation ? Il se sentait…serein ? D'après lui c'était l'adjectif qui se qui se rapprochait le plus de son état. Bah, ça devait être le coucher de soleil, sinon il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il était si heureux.

Toshiro était agité cette nuit-là. Il avait chaud ; Kurosaki était tellement peu au contrôle de son reiatsu qu'il le faisait suffoquer.

Hyourinmaru apparut devant lui, toujours aussi majestueux. Depuis quand était-il dans son monde intérieur ?

-Hyourinmaru, je crois que je suis un peu tendu à cause de ma mission. Je … j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur …

Le dragon bleu s'enroula autour de son « petit maître ». Le froid de sa peau de glace réussit à rafraîchir Toshiro.

-Tu t'inquiètes de trop, et à mon avis inutilement, lui répondit-il d'une voix grave.

Il lui donna un petit coup de museau affectueux sur la tête, ce qui eu pour effet de le calmer un peu. Décidément, son zanpakuto était le seul avec qui il pouvait discuter sans le souci de se faire respecter.

Hyourinmaru refit entendre sa voix de tonnerre :

-Ne sois jamais troublé par quoi que ce soit, Toshiro. Crois en toi comme tu l'as toujours fait et tout se passera bien, j'en suis sûr.

-Arigato Hyourinmaru, même si j'ai bien peur que rester positif ne sera pas suffisant pour venir à bout des embûches.

-J'en conviens. Le reste ne dépend plus que de toi.

Sur ces paroles, il déplia ses immenses ailes et s'éleva dans le ciel, gris des soucis de Toshiro. Une petite éclaircie, pourtant, commençait lentement à apparaître.

****************

Toshiro regardait anxieusement l'objet de sa torture. On eut dit un petit animal sauvage rencontrant pour la première fois une création de l'Homme. C'était le jour dit, l'heure dite mais surtout à l'endroit dit : Lundi, 8h, devant les portes de l'école primaire….

Il se préparait mentalement.

*Prêt ? Non. Prêt ? Non. Prêt ? Non. Bon maintenant je dois y aller. Non. Bon tu DOIS bouger. D'accord.*

Au prix d'un immense effort, il réussit à bouger une jambe, puis l'autre, pour finalement exécuter un semblant de marche et arriver à l'intérieur de l'établissement. C'était un endroit plutôt spacieux et bien entretenu. Toshiro devait d'abord se rendre dans le bureau des surveillants pour se renseigner, non seulement sur sa vie scolaire, mais surtout pour glaner quelques informations sur d'éventuels évènements étranges qui se seraient produits dernièrement. Il s'y dirigeait, quand une masse chevelue orangée attira son regard…

Au comble de la surprise il ne put s'empêcher de s'écrier.

-Kurosaki !! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici bon sang ?

-Ah Toshiro, te voilà ! Je …

-D'abord c'est Hitsugaya-taichou pour toi, ensuite continue je te prie.

Ichigo en étant presque amusé. Amusé ??? Depuis quand était-il « amusé » des sarcasmes de l'être irascible qui se tenait devant lui ?! Enfin bref, s'il ne continuait pas son explication, ça allait être sa fête…

-Donc, je te disais que c'est le vieux Yamamoto qui a envoyé ses subordonnés pour venir m'informer que je devais t'aider dans ma mission. Du coup, ils m'ont fait embaucher comme surveillant dans cette école puisqu'il y avait un poste vaquant.

-Je veux bien l'admettre mais une chose cloche : tu n'es pas censé être en classe en ce moment même ?

-Ne t'en fais. Le corps dans lequel je suis est un gigai qu'Urahara avait confectionné il y a déjà un temps si jamais j'en avais eu besoin un jour. Donc, pendant que je suis ici, c'est Kon qui est dans mon corps au lycée.

Toshiro se pinça l'arête du nez. Ce plan était complètement débile à ses yeux. Mais vu que la demande venait du Soutaichou, il n'en dirait rien.

-Mais dis-moi, que se passera t-il si on s'aperçoit que tu es au même moment dans deux lieux différents ?

-Urahara a pensé à tout : ce gigai est équipé d'un modificateur visuel de haut niveau. Autrement dit, seuls les personnes ayant un reiatsu égal à celui d'un shinigami peuvent me voir en tant que Kurosaki Ichigo. Pour les autres, paraît-il que je suis brun aux yeux verts… c'est du moins ce que m'a affirmé Urahara mais pour une raison inconnue j'ai pas tellement confiance…

Toshiro était impressionné du génie de l'ex-capitaine de la 12ème. Urahara Kisuke était réputé pour ses idées étranges, mais là, ça dépassait tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer.

-Bon tout ça est fort ingénieux, mais du coup je ne vais pas apprendre grand-chose sur notre ennemi.

-Il y a deux autres surveillants dans la salle au fond à gauche du couloir. Si ça se trouve ils savent deux ou trois trucs à ce sujet.

-Hai, arigato Kurosaki. Je vais y jeter un œil.

****************

BETISIER SPECIAL ERO ^^ :

Bon alors autant vous le dire tout de suite ça ne vole pas haut, ça nous a fait mourir de rire et on aime ça xP. Les *, c'est les réflexions perverses de sasunaruetmoi pendant que moi, toute prude, j'écrivais innocemment T-T.

-Au prix d'un immense effort, il réussit à bouger une jambe, puis l'autre, pour finalement exécuter un semblant de marche et arriver à l'intérieur (*mais à l'intérieur de quoiiii ?* disait-elle xD) de l'établissement. C'était un endroit plutôt spacieux et bien entretenu (*de quoi, c'est spacieux ???*). = ne lire que les mots soulignés et surtout penser pervers (ce n'est pas sasunaruetmoi pour rien moi je vous le dis…).

-Hyourinmaru, je crois que je suis un peu tendu (*comment ça tenduuu ?*) à cause de ma mission. Je … j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur (*bah tiens voilà autre chose maintenant, quand même pas avec Hyourinmaru !*) …

-Il y a deux autres surveillants dans la salle au fond à gauche du couloir (*et tu peux me dire ce qu'ils s'y passe dans la salle au fond à gauche du couloir heinnnn ???*)

-Enfin bref, s'il ne continuait pas son explication, ça allait être sa fête (*je te demande pas comment il va lui faire sa fête humhum ^^*) …

-Toshiro était agité cette nuit-là. Il avait chaud (*c'est pas pour la raison qu'on croit x)*).

-….Un jour tu me le payera très cher, sois en certain (*ouaiiiis je sais de quelle manière il va lui faire payer (la bave aux lèvres)*)

Bon ben bref voilà chapitre fini le prochain sera le dernier avant un repos (que je prendrai bien volontiers) pendant une semaine et demie donc au chapitre prochain qui sera normalement samedi ou au plus tard dimanche =).

Bisous ^^.


	4. Toshiro et les petits diables

**A l'école primaire ?!**

**Note de l'auteur :** Et un petit chapitre 4 comme promis en ce merveilleux samedi ^^. Alors ce chapitre là, je vous préviens qu'il a failli ne pas voir le jour à temps car il a traversé quelques épreuves, entre autre une confiscation en physique où j'ai du laisser de ma fierté dans la bataille en suppliant ma prof *tout ça pour que vous ayez votre chapitre x)* (j'étais pétée de rire de le tête de ma prof xD), puis retard avec un invité imprévu, puis manque de temps tout simplement. C'est pourquoi j'ai tout rattrapé hier soir en veillant jusqu'à 1h30 du matin pour vous écrire la fin de ce chapitre (qui d'ailleurs est un peu plus long que les autres). Je vous laisse le découvrir en ne dévoilant rien de celui-ci ;). Bonne lecture !

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

-Mayuu : Mdr oui l'idée du cartable ne pouvait venir de personne d'autre de toute façon ^^. Sinon pour le bonus je trouve dommage que j'ai oublié plein de remarques (et une qui m'avait faite mourir de rire en plus xd). Arigato pour la review =D.

-M0mow'' : Ah bahh, quand j'ai vu une review de plus, je me suis dite Ô joie aussi donc on est bien syncro xD. Merci beaucoup et j'espère que ça va promettre comme tu dis =).

-Ano Nym : Mais oui même moi je le plains le pauvre To-chan .. Pour ce qui est du gigai d'Ichigo, c'est d'Urahara qu'on parle, donc la méfiance est justifiée x). Merci du soutien ^^ !

**Lexique :**

-ohayo : bonjour

-arigato gozaimasu : merci beaucoup

-itte kimasu : j'y vais

-ne : 1°) « ……, non ? » = pour une question de confirmation puis plus loin dans l'histoire 2°) employé en début de phrase, à traduire comme « Dis » (ex : ne, ne Toshiro = dis, dis Toshiro)

-nani ? : quoi ?

-iie : non

-hai : oui

*****************

**Chapitre 4 :** **Toshiro et les petits diables.**

Arrivé devant la salle des surveillants, Toshiro toqua à la porte. Une voix lui dit d'entrer, il s'exécuta.

-Ohayo, je suis le nouvel élève transféré dans votre école.

Une surveillante se dirigea vers lui, tout sourire, avec un air de « Meuh oui t'es mignon mon petit » assez répugnant.

-Bienvenu dans notre école ! Tu t'appelles comment ?

Il faillit lui répondre d'où lui venait cette insolence mais il se rattrapa à temps en se souvenant qu'il n'était plus devant ses subordonnés mais devant un « supérieur ». C'est donc avec la voix la plus enfantine qu'il le puisse (c'est-à-dire proche de l'inexistante) qu'il lui répondit :

-Je m'appelle Toshiro Hitsugaya, enchanté.

-Bien, alors Toshiro, tu dois vouloir savoir dans quelle classe tu es, c'est ça ?

*En même temps je ne suis pas venu prendre le thé …* Oui s'il vous plait « madame la surveillante ».

-C'est Ayaka s'il te plait. Alors… voyons, c'est dans la classe 4 dans la salle 11. Tu trouveras ?

Dans la situation actuelle, Toshiro se devait de ruser pour soutirer des informations à cette surveillante, y comprit d'y laisser un peu de fierté…

-Je ne suis pas sûr, j'ai un petit peu peur d'y aller tout seul…j'ai entendu parler d'événements bizarres dans cette école. On dit même qu'il y a un monstre qui se cache ici….

-Ah ça, mais ce n'est rien, c'est juste des rumeurs sorties d'on ne sait où. C'est un voleur qui a détruit un mur pour s'infiltrer de nuit et qui n'a rien eu le temps de voler, c'est tout.

-Ah, arigato gozaimasu Ayaka-san. Je n'ai plus peur maintenant. Itte kimasu.

Il sortit du bureau, heureux d'en être sorti aussi rapidement. Cet endroit était définitivement l'antre de Satan, et cette Ayaka la femme du démon. Ses minauderies l'écoeuraient. Mais il se força à des pensées plus sérieuses : il y avait donc bien eu un événement inhabituel ces derniers temps. Toshiro ne croyait pas vraiment à l'hypothèse du voleur qui a toute nuit pour exécuter ses méfaits et qui échoue aussi lamentablement. Il allait pouvoir y réfléchir calmement pendant les cours.

Il se dirigeait vers la classe 11, songeur. Ichigo l'arrêta.

-Alors, tu as pu obtenir quelque chose des autres surveillants ?

-Mmh. Un était parti, je me suis retrouvé face à face avec une sorte d'hystérique, bien que je sois déjà habitué avec Matsumoto. Bref. Il y a bien eu un problème ici, reste à retrouver le fauteur de troubles.

-Si je comprends, on a du pain sur la planche.

-Oui, mais il faudra être prudents. Si tu le vois ne fonce pas dessus comme un imbécile, tu pourrais avoir à le regretter. Pour ma part, je soupçonne l'ennemi d'être un arrancar qui a je-ne-sais-comment échappé au contrôle d'Aizen.

-Ce serait assez surprenant. Aizen n'est pas du genre à laisser un subordonné s'échapper comme ça, ne ?

-Tu as raison. Cependant je ne vois pas d'autres hypothèses pour l'instant. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, je dois aller en cours.

Il se retournait pour se diriger vers sa salle, quand une main lui agrippa le poignet

-Attend Toshiro …

-Nani ? Et c'est Hitsugaya-taichou.

Le contact de la peau de Toshiro produisait comme l'effet d'une brûlure sur celle d'Ichigo. C'est comme si le corps entier de Toshiro était un feu prêt à mordre. « Attends….c'est quoi ce bordel ? Il est censé produire une aura glaciale, pourquoi il me brûle alors ? Raaaaaaah je comprends rien !!!!! »

-Kurosaki, ta main est brûlante, tu déranges Hyourinmaru. Si tu pouvais l'ôter de là, s'il te plait ? A moins que ce que tu aies à me dire soit d'une importance capitale.

-….Iie….Désolé. Bonne chance…

-Bien. Merci.

Ichigo lâcha le poignet de Toshiro, assez perdu. Lorsque le capitaine disparut de sa vue, il regarda, ébahi, la paume de sa main qui semblait s'être transformée en un brasier. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?! Son cerveau était en surchauffe ces derniers jours. Réfléchir autant lui donnait mal au crâne !

« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Je pense à quoi là, bordel ?! »

C'est en courant qu'il sortit de l'établissement en hurlant comme un aliéné qu'il ne pensait absolument à rien.

*****************

Toshiro était derrière la porte de sa classe, attendant qu'on lui ordonne de s'y introduire. On ne peut pas dire qu'il était dérangé par ce qu'il s'était passé cinq minutes plus tôt.

« Il me voulait quoi ce crétin ? » était une pensée qui le traversait à peine.

C'est alors qu'il entendit la voix du professeur qui annonçait un nouvel élève transféré.

-Entre je te prie.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il fit glisser le dernier obstacle qui le séparait de tous ces « morveux ». Il s'avança machinalement pour se placer aux côtés du professeur et dirigea son regard sur ses « camarades ».

-Notre nouvel élève s'appelle Hitsugaya Toshiro, dit-elle tout en écrivant son nom au tableau. Faites lui bon accueil.

Toshiro intercepta trois ou quatre moqueries à propos de ses cheveux blancs mais n'en tint pas compte. Pourtant, cela lui rappelait horriblement son district du Rukongai, où il était le monstre à ne pas croiser.

-Tu peux aller t'asseoir. Je me présente à mon tour, je suis Minami Yukou, mais c'est Yukou-sensei pour toi. Enchantée.

*La journée sera longue, très longue* pensa Toshiro en s'asseyant.

Il tourna la tête pour voir une fillette le dévisager, celle-ci tournant brusquement la tête lorsqu'elle croisât son regard. De l'autre côté, c'était un gamin qui lui tirait la langue. Il se sentait déjà mal à l'aise, avec la désagréable impression d'être de trop. Cette impression ne fit que grandir lorsque la sonnerie annonçant la récréation retentit.

-Toshiro, ne ? Ton nom te va très bien, un shiro (NB : shiro=blanc) doit être juste comme ça, siffla un gosse en attrapant une mèche des cheveux blancs du nouveau venu.

-Ne, ne, Toshiro, t'es un grand-père pour avoir des cheveux blancs ? renchérit moqueusement un deuxième.

-Lâchez-moi… souffla Toshiro.

Il perdait peu à peu son sang-froid. C'était rare, voire même inédit.

C'est alors que la fillette qui le dévisageait quelques heures auparavant s'interposa.

-Laissez le tranquille ! Yukou-sensei nous a demandé de bien l'accueillir, vous avez oublié ?

-T'es lourde Makoto dit le premier fauteur de troubles avant de partir avec son ami.

Toshiro les regarda partir avant de reprendre enfin l'usage de la parole.

-Tu n'avais pas besoin de me défendre, tu sais ?

Elle le gratifia d'un magnifique sourire.

-Tu ne le faisais pas, alors je l'ai fait moi-même.

La remarque surprit légèrement Toshiro mais il finit par avoir un sourire discret.

*Finalement, la justice existe bien.* soupira t-il intérieurement.

La récréation terminée, les cours reprirent. Yukou-sensei avait préparé des exercices de mathématiques. Toshiro trouvait ironique qu'un « génie » comme on aimait l'appeler se retrouve sur les bancs de l'école primaire. Cela faisait à peine deux minutes que l'exercice avait commencé, qu'il avait déjà fini de résoudre les quinze calculs, trop simples à son goût. C'est dix minutes plus tard que Yukou-sensei prit la parole.

-Pour finir, je vous propose une équation que vous devrez résoudre le plus vite possible. Pas besoin de lever le doigt, dite juste la réponse à voix haute. Vous n'êtes pas obligés de le savoir, c'est juste pour « s'amuser » un peu.

Elle se retourna pour écrire au tableau l'équation suivante : 56 x 96 + 79 – 48 = ?

Il ne fallut pas plus de six secondes pour qu'une voix s'élève parmi les rangs.

-5 407.

Toutes les têtes se retournèrent vers le nouvel élève que tous trouvaient si étrange. Le professeur devint pâle de stupeur face à l'exactitude de la réponse.

-Bien… c'est…très bien…je te félicite… Toshiro balbutia t-elle

Ce dernier restait de marbre face aux félicitations. Il pouvait ressentir l'horreur qu'il avait provoquée chez ses camarades et chez Yukou-sensei planer au dessus de lui. Il se sentait détesté, rejeté, indigne selon ces humains d'avoir de quelconques contacts d'amitié.

*****************

C'est au bord de la crise qu'il rejoignit Ichigo en fin de journée dans le couloir principal.

-Je crois ne pas avoir besoin de te demander comment s'est passée ta journée…

-Pourquoi aurais tu besoin de le savoir de toute manière ? lâcha froidement Toshiro

-Et pourquoi je n'aurais pas à le savoir ?

Toshiro ne répondit rien. Il était juste épuisé émotionnellement. Il se laissa glisser par terre contre le mur, les yeux fermés, tentant de ressentir un reiatsu étranger maintenant que l'école était vide. La raison pour laquelle ils étaient encore tous les deux dans l'école était qu'Ichigo était gardien à mi-temps en plus d'être surveillant, ce qu'il n'apprit que lorsqu'on lui remit les clefs de l'établissement entre ses mains à sa plus grande surprise.

Soudain, Toshiro perçut un faible, mais existant reiatsu. Celui-ci n'appartenait pas à un humain, il en était certain !

-Kurosaki !

-Hai, je suis prêt, Toshiro, dit Ichigo en mettant la main sur son badge de shinigami remplaçant.

Agile comme un chat, le jeune prodige sauta sur ses jambes. Plus rien ne bougeait à présent. Une atmosphère opprimante alourdissait les souffles, faisait perler la sueur sur les fronts, dans la peur avérée de l'attente d'un ennemi invisible. C'est alors qu'un énorme craquement se fit entendre dans tout le couloir.

-Toshiro, attention !!

Une masse noire surgit des ténèbres pour faire face à nos deux shinigami, lançant un cri féroce. Le combat peut enfin commencer.

*****************

**Note finale :** C'est donc la fin de ce chapitre que je trouve moins ramollo que les autres, ou tout du moins je l'espère, parce que selon moi ça manquait cruellement d'action ^^. Ichigo réalise enfin qu'il n'est pas totalement indifférent à To-chan et l'ennemi se montre devant nos deux protagonistes. L'histoire romantique se développe lentement parce que le petit Shiro n'en fait qu'à sa tête (mais va bien falloir qu'il se dépêche parce que y en a un qui va pas avoir la patience d'attendre, héhé). Le prochain chapitre dans deux semaines (si tout se passe normalement parce qu'avec l'histoire du volcan en Islande ça va être chaud pour prendre l'avion xD). Bonnes vacances à ceux qui comme moi y entrent et bon courage à ceux qui reprennent le chemin des cours ou du boulot. Bye Bye ^^.


	5. Discussion nocturne et révélations

**A l'école primaire ?**

**Blabla de l'auteur :** *se cache derrière un mur* Rangez vos fusils par pitié ! Je m'excuse de l'horrible retard que j'ai eu pour sortir ce chapitre, il faut dire que j'étais sacrément en manque d'idées (la maladie de la page blanche continue encore aujourd'hui de faire des ravages chez beaucoup d'auteurs, soutenez la recherche avec nous pour enfin arriver un jour à l'éradiquer !). Blague à part, ce chapitre est extrêmement important pour le déroulement de la fic =), j'espère vous satisfaire comme il se doit (héhé). Mais trêve trêve trêve de bavardages (ça fait beaucoup de trêves dites moi) je vous laisse à votre chapitre. Bonne lecture =).

* * *

**Chapitre 5** :**Discussion nocturne et révélations**

Ichigo et Toshiro eurent tout juste le temps de s'écarter d'un bond avant que l'ennemi n'éclate le plancher d'un coup dévastateur. Le couloir était dans l'obscurité, et seule la masse noire de la menace était perceptible.

-Toshiro, tu sais c'que c'est cette chose ?

-Je ne reconnais pas le reiatsu. Je ne sais absolument pas ce que c'est.

Un autre coup s'abattait sur eux. Toshiro qui n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'utiliser un mod soul n'eut d'autre choix que de se plaquer au mur pour esquiver le coup, pour ensuite éviter de s'en recevoir un deuxième en se baissant. Le poing géant alla s'écraser contre le mur dans un fracas bruyant. Le coup fut si puissant que ce même mur ne résista pas. Au dehors, la nuit était tombée. La lune était haute dans le ciel, illuminant les terres provisoirement condamnées à l'obscurité. Une raie de lumière filtra par le trou causé au mur, révélant ce que les ténèbres tenaient au secret. L'ennemi n'était ni un hollow, ni un Arrancar, ni rien de ce qu'ils connaissaient jusque là d'ailleurs. Il ressemblait plus à un loup qu'à un humain et il n'avait pas de zanpakutô sur lui, mais possédait un reiatsu réellement imposant, tel que même Toshiro dut le reconnaître.

-Bon sang mais c'est quoi ce truc ? sursauta Ichigo

-Kurosaki, regarde !

Reprenant ses esprits, Ichigo fixa le « loup » avant de voir que quelque chose n'allait pas avec celui-ci. La bête tentait désespérément de se cacher les yeux de ses mains, poussant des gémissements plaintifs. De la pitié. C'était ce qu'inspirait la bête à Ichigo. Elle se tordait de douleur, avant de se décider à disparaître dans la pénombre du fond du couloir. Les deux shinigamis, plutôt choqués par la scène, n'échangèrent mot durant de longues minutes. C'est la voix de glace qui reprit en premier sa mélodie de mots (NdA : non, l'auteur n'a pas fumé l'herbe de son jardin avant d'écrire cette phrase xd) :

-Que fait-on à présent ? Pour ma part, je souhaiterais rentrer me reposer.

-Hai… allons-y…

Ichigo avait parlé dans un souffle, un murmure. Alors qu'ils sortaient de l'établissement, il arrêta ses pas.

-Ne, Toshiro…

-Hi-tsu-ga-ya – taichou ! Que veux-tu ?

-Tout à l'heure, la bête… elle ne t'as pas parue… humaine ? Je veux dire, dans ses plaintes, il y avait quelque chose de dérangeant. Tu ne l'as pas ressenti ?

-Évidemment que si. Je dois dire que je suis assez perplexe à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé. Quoi qu'il en soit c'est une menace que nous nous devons d'éliminer. Il n'y a pas d'autres questions à se poser, compris ?

-Mais Toshiro !

-Tu suis mes ordres, ou bien j'ai pas été assez clair, Kurosaki Ichigo ?

Toshiro avait un air encore plus contrarié que d'habitude. Le spectacle était terrifiant… mais aussi diablement beau. Ses deux yeux turquoise fixaient intensément le roux. L'éclat qui en ressortait était empreint d'autorité, de détermination et… et de quoi alors ? Ce serait… de l'affection ? Non le glaçon était incapable d'éprouver de l'amour d'après Ichigo, au plus petit degré que cela puisse l'être.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu as une bonne raison pour me dévisager de la sorte ? siffla Toshiro.

Sa réponse ne fut pas celle qu'il attendait. Elle s'accompagna d'un magnifique sourire qui, on peut le dire, le laissa de glace.

-Aucune. Bon, on rentre ou on dort ici ?

C'est sur ces mots qu'ils se décidèrent enfin à partir pour rejoindre la maison du roux.

* * *

Arrivés chez Kurosaki, le malaise ne passait pas, ni chez l'un, ni chez l'autre. Toshiro ne comprenait pas pourquoi le shinigami remplaçant le regardait de la sorte alors que, de son côté, Ichigo était encore un peu secoué par la réaction que le « loup » avait eue face à la lumière. Quiconque serait entré dans la pièce à cet instant serait ressorti en vitesse tellement le fait de réfléchir leur faisait dégager une masse conséquente de reiatsu. Aucun d'eux n'osait prononcer le premier mot, car ils savaient que celui-ci provoquerait une discussion dont ils ne sauraient mettre le sujet à plat. Seulement voilà, c'est que le shinigami remplaçant ne connaissait pas la patience, en plus d'être bavard. Il prit une profonde inspiration, sans doute pour mieux soupirer après… Mais ce furent des mots qui sortirent, cependant tout aussi apaisants que l'aurait été le soupir.

-Ne, Toshiro… Tu penses à quoi ?

Le petit capitaine sortit de sa torpeur au coup du « Toshiro », mais décida de faire abstraction de ce détail, pour une fois. Il mesurait surtout la puérilité de la question de Kurosaki quant à savoir à quoi il pensait. Il décida de ne pas parler, fermant les yeux, se laissant aller pour ne serait-ce qu'un instant. La pluie tombait au-dehors, son écho jouant une douce mélodie, comme celles dont la nature seule en à le secret. De son placard, Toshiro tentait d'oublier. Oublier, pourquoi ? Voulait-il simplement oublier ? Il revit les yeux chocolats, avec quelle intensité ce regard le dévisageait, ô combien son visage semblait subjugué par le sien… Non, il ne voulait pas oublier. Il ne voulait pas oublier ce sentiment qui lui était si étranger, troublant, l'empêchant de réfléchir, d'agir, de parler… de raisonner. Il semblait avoir oublié de raisonner en tout cas pour cette fois-ci. Admettons que ce soit vraiment ça. Kurosaki est un homme. Non, décidément, ce n'était pas possible. Et pourtant… Il avait pourtant bien cédé au roux pour le cartable Chappy, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais fait auparavant, même pour Hinamori.

Un petit bruit l'interrompit dans ses pensées. C'était Ichigo qui toquait à la porte. Sa voix lui parvint de l'autre côté de celle-ci.

-Oi, Toshiro, ça va ?

-Puis-je te demander de me laisser tranquille un instant ou ce serait trop en attendre de toi ?

-T'es pas déjà assez seul au Sereitei ? T'as beau être entouré de ta division, tu es froid et distant. Qu'est ce qu'il te faut de plus que l'admiration qu'ils te portent tous, hein ?

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Le geste avait beau être violent, l'impassibilité régnait sur le visage du fautif. Seule la lueur dans ses yeux avait significativement changé, et démontrait à présent une colère sourde.

-Pourquoi je suis seul, est-ce bien là tout le sens de ta question ?

-Plus ou moins…

-Eh bien permet moi de dire, Kurosaki Ichigo, que si des imbéciles dans ton genre cessaient de m'appeler sans les bonnes et dues formes, il y aurait possibilité que je m'ouvre un peu plus au monde extérieur. Mais, je crains, qu'il ne soit trop tard pour ce genre de choses après un siècle, n'est-ce pas ?

-Sur Terre, on a l'habitude de dire qu'il n'est jamais trop tard pour se rattraper.

-Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? As-tu au moins déjà été capitaine avec toutes ses responsab…

Sa phrase resta en suspend alors qu'Ichigo lui posait un doigt sur les lèvres, l'incitant à se taire.

-Ecoute, t'as eu une dure journée, faudrait que tu te reposes parce que t'agis bizarrement ces derniers temps.

-De nous deux, c'est toi qui agis « bizarrement » à cet instant précis lui répondit Toshiro en repoussant gentiment l'entrave posée sur ses lèvres.

-Dans ce cas, je vais peut être continuer sur ma lancée.

Sans lui laisser le temps de protester, Ichigo posa ses lèvres sur celles du capitaine de glace. Il frissonna au contact froid de sa peau, mais sa propre chaleur finit par prendre le dessus sur le blizzard régnant sur celle de Toshiro. Le temps semblait suspendu. Deux visages, l'un surpris et troublé, l'autre heureux. Enfin heureux. C'est à contre cœur qu'ils se séparèrent, la glace ayant finalement cédé devant le feu. La tête tournait à Toshiro. Trop. C'était trop en une journée ! Lui qui disait que c'était impossible cinq minutes plus tôt ! Sa vue se brouillait tandis qu'il entendait, quelque part dans le lointain, une voix irritante lui dire bonne nuit.

* * *

**Note finale** : C'est… pitoyablement court pour le temps que j'ai mis, je sais T-T. MAIS ! J'ai enfin réussi à lancer la trame principale =D ! Alors, heureuses (ou peut être heureux) ? En même temps j'ai pas réussi à en écrire plus à cause d'un mal de tête récurrent qui à l'air de m'apprécier (un bel amour à sens unique…). Je vous laisse en espérant ne plus prendre autant de temps pour écrire des chapitres qui en plus sont de plus en plus courts. Allez, bisous et bonne semaine à tous :) !

**/!\Note Importante/!\ :** J'affiche sur le bas de mon profil l'avancement du chapitre suivant, donc n'hésitez pas à vous y rendre régulièrement pour vous informer des sorties futures =).


	6. Journée maudite pour explications

**A l'école primaire ?**

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Enfin, ENFIN ! Le chapitre 6 est enfin devant vos yeux ébahis (ou pas xD), toujours est-il que vous avez toutes les raisons du monde pour me flinguer sur place x). J'ai aussi une nouvelle importante à vous faire, et elle risque de ne pas vous plaire : je suis privée d'ordi à la rentrée et ce pendant trois mois. Et ouais. Quoi, quoi, vous croyez que ça me fait plaisir à moi aussi xD ? DONC, j'ai pris la décision de sortir un max de chap durant ces vacances et que, de toute façon, j'écrirai pendant mon ban donc ça reviendra au même si vous avez trois chapitres d'un coup ^^'. J'aurais les week-end malgré tout donc ça gèrera, mais encore moins qu'avant… Bon, sur ce blabla toujours aussi inintéressant, je vous laisse à votre chapitre (qui fait deux pages de plus que d'habitude, c'est peu je sais). Nous vous inquiétez pas, je ne taris pas d'idées alors je reprend un rythme de parution normal =).

**Lexique :**

-Ano baka : Cet imbécile

-Oi : Eh

-Ne : hé ?

-Nani : quoi

-Urahara Shoten : Magasin d'Urahara

**Chapitre 6 : Journée maudite pour explications**

Le matin. Cela faisait déjà longtemps que Toshiro, capitaine de la 10ème division chez les shinigamis, avait dompté cette bête immonde qui vous force à vous lever , en résumant toutes les choses les plus désagréables les unes que les autres que vous devrez accomplir bien malgré vous. Oh que oui, Toshiro l'avait domptée. Mais pour une raison qui lui échappait, il n'arrivait pas à se sortir des griffes de la bête, d'autant plus qu'il se suppliait de se réveiller pour mettre fin à ce rêve débile où des dizaines d'Ichigo lui couraient après. Oui, oui. Toshiro aussi savait rêver. Et comme quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pourcent des gens, Toshiro n'était pas maître de ses rêves, ceux-ci échappant moqueusement au contrôle pourtant féroce qu'il s'imposait. Autant dire que cela l'irritait au plus point, lui dont le contrôle de soi pourrait se qualifier de « légendaire ». Il courait pour échapper aux roux, lesquels gagnaient peu à peu du terrain. Depuis quand Ichigo était plus rapide que lui ? Il s'époumonait de plus en plus, ses forces le quittant peu à peu. Mais… au fait… pourquoi voulait-il lui échapper ? Pourquoi s'enfuir alors qu'une voix dans sa tête lui hurlait de s'arrêter, de faire demi-tour, et de le regarder en face ? Non. Toshiro n'était pas un lâche. Alors quoi ? Soudain, son rêve (ou plutôt son cauchemar) devint réalité alors que le roux lui agrippait l'épaule.

-Oi, debout Toshiro, t'es déjà en retard alors c'est pas le moment de lambiner !

Ichigo regretta d'emblée son geste. Les yeux turquoises s'ouvrirent soudainement. Leur propriétaire sauta de son placard dans un shunpô parfait. On eut dit la bête sauvage tirée de sa trop courte torpeur. Il faisait à présent face au roux depuis le centre de la chambre. En une seconde, il avait reprit son éternel masque d'impassibilité, bien que sa mauvaise humeur se faisait parfaitement ressentir. Il était un peu perdu, quelque part dans les brumes du sommeil. Bon déjà, il savait où il était. Chez le shinigami remplaçant Kurosaki Ichigo. Ok. Maintenant quel jour on était. Mardi matin. Ok. A présent la question qui restait pour lui la plus floue : que s'est-il passé hier ? Là, là, Toshiro marqua un temps d'arrêt. Ichigo put voir le visage du prodige s'animer au fur et à mesure qu'il se remémorait les évènement de la veille. Tiens ? Serait-ce un grondement ? Ah, Toshiro avait visiblement revu le moment critique…

-Toshiro ! Grouille toi ou on va être en retard !

-…..

-Alors ? Bouge !

-Kurosaki Ichigo….. Ta vie s'est terminée à l'instant même où tu m'a touché hier. Bienvenu en enfer, cher shinigami remplaçant. Il n'y aura pas de paradis pour toi.

-Ouais, bon ok, j'ai un peu dérapé hier soir, mais si tu pouvais TE BOUGER PARCE QUE T'AS COURS LA !

-Depuis quand ai-je à recevoir des ordres venant de ta part ?

Un air arrogant. Horriblement arrogant. Ichigo n'était pas dupe. Il savait que ce n'était qu'une façade. Son petit jeu ne marchera plus avec lui. A cette pensée, un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres tandis qu'une réalité s'offrait à lui : il ne regrettait pas son geste « déplacé » de la veille. Cette sensation quand il avait posé ses lèvres sur celles de Toshiro… c'était tellement grisant, sentir le contact froid du capitaine devenait une drogue. SA drogue. Si quelqu'un lui aurait annoncé un an plus tôt qu'il aimerait un homme, le quelqu'un en question se serait probablement retrouvé en soins intensifs.

De son côté, Toshiro s'était enfin extirpé de sa douce torpeur.

-Mais à quoi il pensait cet imbécile ? Il a pratiquement étouffé Hyourinmaru et il ne s'en préoccupe même pas ? Il serait par ailleurs assez intéressant de savoir ce qu'en pense Zangetsu…

Après avoir pris la douche la plus rapide du monde, enfilé son uniforme en un temps record, rassemblé ses affaires et posé la main sur la poignée afin de la tirer vers lui…. Il pleut. La seule chose qui puisse rendre toute une journée encore plus immonde qu'elle n'aurait pu l'être. Il soupira. La journée pouvait-elle encore s'empirer ? Il avança, ouvrit son parapluie et…

-Toshirooooooooo !

Ano baka ! Il arrivait en courant et, bien-sûr, glissa sur le trottoir mouillé… pour atterrir dans ce qui s'apparentait plus à une mare aux canards qu'à une flaque de pluie. Mais s'arrêter là aurait été insignifiant pour Toshiro. Le fait est qu'il venait justement d'éviter de marcher dans la « mare », et qu'il était donc à un pas de celle-ci. Oui, la journée pouvait être pire.

-Kurosaki, tu es destiné à mourir par lame, mais tu le sais déjà, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Ano… euh… tu es trempé.

-Quel sens de l'observation aigüe ! Je suis d'ailleurs certain que le rang de capitaine t'es ouvert rien qu'avec cette remarque.

-Héhé… euh on fait quoi alors ?

-Se changer maintenant nous mettrait excessivement en retard. Nous allons devoir y aller trempés et tout cela est exclusivement de ta faute, j'insiste bien là-dessus.

-Oh ça va ! Si tu m'avais attendu j'aurais pas couru !

-Et étais-tu vraiment obligé de courir ?

-Ben ouais, pour te rattraper.

-Et pourquoi me rattraper ? Serais-tu encore un gosse sans défenses ayant besoin d'être accompagné pour se rendre à l'école ?

Ichigo rougit. De honte ou de colère, il ne savait pas lui-même. Les sarcasmes pleuvaient si il pouvait se permettre ce mauvais jeu de mots.

-Eh bien ? Pas de réponse ? Où est passé tout ton répondant ?

-Teme… T'es en train de jouer avec moi c'est ça ?

-Interprète ça à ta convenance.

Toshiro se remit en marche. Après tout, s'ils restaient plantés là, ne pas aller se changer pour ne pas perdre de temps ne rimerait plus à rien. Sa dernière phrase avait eu l'effet escompté sur le roux. Celui-ci demeurait plus perplexe que jamais. Autant profiter de ce moment : Ichigo silencieux était aussi rare que croiser un extra-terrestre vous saluant le dernier jour avant la fin de l'humanité. Le génie réprima un sourire. Peut être qu'au final c'était Ichigo, l'extra-terrestre. Ils arrivèrent devant l'école, où régnait une intense agitation. Surpris, les deux shinigamis se regardèrent un instant avant de courir vers la foule.

-Que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda Toshiro à une passante.

-Oh mon pauvre tu es tout trempé ! Eh bien, il paraît qu'un des murs de l'école a explosé pendant la nuit. Décidément, il y a de plus en plus de vols à notre époque, mais c'est quand même la deuxième fois en deux semaines ! Je me demande bien ce qui peut tant attirer dans cette école…

-Oui je me le demande…

Comment ne pas se sentir responsable lorsqu'on a détruit la moitié d'un couloir en combattant un loup de trois mètres de haut ? A méditer.  
Remerciant la jeune femme toujours perdue dans ses pensées, Toshiro s'avança vers ce qui était l'objet de ses cauchemars depuis maintenant deux jours, en bien piteux état à présent, il fallait l'avouer. Des éclats de pierre gisaient ça et là par terre tandis que tout un pan de mur était éventré.

-Oh putain on n'y est pas allé de main morte !  
Ichigo avait accompagné sa phrase d'un petit sifflement admiratif.

-… C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? On a détruit tout un morceau d'école et c'est la seule chose qui te vient à l'esprit ?

-Ben quoi ? Parce que tu vas me dire que tu ne l'a pas pensé peut être ?

Toshiro se pinça instantanément l'arête du nez tant il était exaspéré.

-Tu viens de me comparer à toi, hein… ?

-Euh, ouais en quelque sorte…

-Tu as OSE me comparer à toi ?

Ichigo comprit. Attends un instant, cela faisait déjà la troisième bourde de la journée ? Quoi ? Déjà ?

-Ouais bon, je m'excuse, ça te va ?

-Ta mort imminente me suffira pour excuse.

Bon ok. Il était super en colère. Même Zaraki était moins flippant à côté !  
Plongé dans ses pensées, Ichigo ne vit pas l'ombre inquiétante se mouvoir derrière lui. Toshiro, lui en revanche , se mit instinctivement en garde, un mod soul dans la main. Enfin alerté par l'attitude de son camarade, Ichigo s'empara de son badge de shinigami remplaçant. L'ombre s'approchait à pas cadencés, le souffle régulier. Ichigo était terriblement nul en matière de reconnaissance de reiatsu, et cela lui porta préjudice car…

-OOOHAYOOOOO !

-AAAAAAAAH !

…Car elle lui aurait évité, en plus d'une peur inutile, de paraître débile (une fois de plus ou de moins, on ne voit plus tellement la différence à présent).

-Urahara-san ! s'écria Ichigo. Bon sang ne refaites plus jamais ça, j'ai bien cru rejoindre les shinigamis pour de bon !

-Hahaha, gomen, gomen. Je suis venu inspecter les lieux après avoir vaguement entendu dire que l'école avait été à moitié détruite, dit ce dernier en jetant un regard accusateur à nos deux protagonistes.

Urahara crut entendre Ichigo murmurer quelque chose ressemblant à « ouais enfin, à moitié c'est vite dit » ainsi que Toshiro toussoter légèrement.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit-il dans une grande inspiration, ce carnage doit bien vouloir dire quelque chose. Venez à ma boutique qu'on en discute.

Toshiro et Ichigo comprirent immédiatement que leur discussion pouvait attirer les foules indiscrètes, et suivirent donc l'homme au bob. Sur le chemin, une pensée traversa le roux.

-Ne, Toshiro ?

-Serais-tu plus bête qu'un hollow ou vas-tu enfin te rappeler que c'est Hitsugaya-taichou ?

-Oh on s'en fout ! Et puis me regarde pas comme ça quoi ! Donc, je voulais te demander pourquoi tu m'a pas prévenu que c'était Urahara qui arrivait tout à l'heure ?

-Parce que je ne le savais pas moi-même. Je n'ai pas vu cet homme assez souvent pour distinguer son reiatsu du tien qui prend pas mal de place.

-Ah ok, je comprends mieux alors. Ah, on arrive déjà !

En effet, l'Urahara Shoten se trouvait juste sous leur nez, toujours aussi pittoresque. Pour Toshiro, cet endroit était celui où avait commencé son cauchemar éveillé. Là où il prit possession de ce gigai pour la première fois. Pas vraiment un endroit chaleureux, au contraire de ce que semblait penser le roux qui arborait un petit sourire niais, de ceux qu'on sert lorsque le temps semble jouer avec nos souvenirs. Après avoir pénétré dans le minuscule bâtiment, tout ce beau monde se rendit dans leur salle de réunion habituelle, dont les murs avaient déjà entendu un nombre certain d'événements pas banals.

-Bon, dit Urahara tout en s'asseyant, je suppose que vous avez dû vous battre un temps soit peu pour arriver à mettre un couloir en ruine, je me trompe ?

-C'est exact, répondit Toshiro. Nous avons fait une découverte pour le moins inédite en ce qui concerne l'ennemi.

-Et ?

Urahara aimait les choses inédites. Son passé de capitaine de la 12ème ne pouvait l'abandonner. Il savait d'avance que le sujet allait fortement l'intéresser.

-Eh bien, il se trouve que notre opposant n'entre dans aucune des catégories que nous connaissions jusqu'alors. Ce n'est ni hollow, ni un Arrancar, ni un Espada, ni un Bount.

-Rien de tout cela ? C'est tout de même incroyable ! Vous avez fait part de votre découverte à Mayuri-taichou ?

Ichigo et Toshiro se regardèrent l'air de dire « on est stupides ou quoi ? ». C'est Ichigo qui prit la suite.

-Ben, on n'y a pas tellement pensé sur le coup, mais c'est vrai que ça doit être la meilleure chose à faire.

-Eh bien mes amis c'est parfait car voici un téléphone pour Soul Society. Vous allez pouvoir nous expliquer ça en détail à Mayuri et à moi.

En plus de l'évident combiné, l'appareil en question comportait un écran d'environ 15cm de côté. Ichigo laissa « l'honneur » à Toshiro d'annoncer leur découverte au savant-fou. Composant le numéro d'un geste assuré, il porta le combiné à son oreille et attendit que son cher collègue daigne enfin à décrocher.

**Note de Fin :** Ça laisse un peu sur sa faim non ? Bah rassurez vous, le prochain chapitre suivra trèèèès bientôt et je peux vous dire que ça risque d'être croustillant (et qui sait, peut être arriverai-je à y caser le lemon =p). Bisous à tous et à toutes, bonnes vacances à ceux qui, comme moi, n'ont fichtrement rien à faire, et tenez bon les autres, plus que deux semaines =) !


	7. Sous une pluie battante

**Bla-bla de l'auteur** : Alors, par où commencer ? Bon déjà je m'excuse (encore et encore) du retard que j'ai eu quant à cette fic mais à chaque fois que je rentrais (enfin !) chez moi, je repartais illico pendant une semaine donc voilou. J'espère que tous ceux qui ont eu des vacances ont pu en profiter, et que ceux qui n'en n'ont pas eu on réussi à garder le moral quand même =). Je tiens à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews plus gentilles les unes que les autres, ça me réchauffe tellement le cœur ^^ ! Je passe un petit coucou spécial à toutes mes amies du bahut qui me lisent, à tous les reviewers réguliers (Engelly, TaichoHitsugaya, Bumblebee-chan, Mayuu, Sulfura29…) et puis à tous les autres aussi de toute façon x). Comment c'est plus spécial après ? Meuh non c'est juste que j'aime tout le monde oO '. Petit coucou également à elo17, avec qui je me marre tellement quand on part en délire ^^. Bon et bien, sur ce, bon chapitre à vous =) !

**Chapitre 7 : Sous la pluie…**

Le téléphone sonna. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois… Toshiro était exaspéré par Mayuri-taichou du fait qu'il préférait ses expériences souvent peu avouables aux responsabilités qui lui incombaient. Au bout de la cinquième sonnerie, une voix féminine lui répondit tandis que l'écran affichait le visage de son interlocutrice, impassible comme à son habitude.

-Moshi moshi, Nemu-fukutaichou à l'appareil. Heureuse de voir que vous allez bien Hitsugaya-taichou.

-Arigato Nemu-fukutaichou, de même pour vous. Nous aimerions parler à Mayuri-taichou, est-ce-que c'est possible ?

-Il est très occupé mais cela dépend de l'importance.

-Dites lui que c'est urgent et que nous avons des informations qui l'intéresseront sûrement.

-Bien attendez un instant.

Nemu sortit de l'écran, puis ils l'entendirent parler avec son savant-fou de « père », puis « Je t'ai déjà dit cent fois de ne pas me déranger en pleine expérience ! » avant qu'enfin tête-de-panda-périmé réponde au téléphone.

-Moshi moshi ! Vous me voulez quoi, et faites vite s'il vous plait j'ai du boulot !

-Arrêtez de geindre vous me fatiguez Mayuri-taichou.

-Je ne geins pas, Hitsugaya-taichou petit impertinent. Bon et dépêchez !

Une veine pulsa sur le front de Toshiro. Vraiment, il n'aimait pas communiquer avec cet énergumène.

-Kurosaki et moi-même avons sûrement découvert une menace non répertoriée.

-Ha ? Finalement vous êtes potentiellement intéressants, je vous écoute.

-Notre opposant était mi-loup, mi-humain, mesurait environ trois mètres, ne supportait pas la lumière vive, et possédait une force ainsi qu'un reiatsu tous deux impressionnants. Vous avez une idée ?

-C'est absurde. Vous me faites la description d'une espèce disparue voilà des siècles.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-C'est-à-dire que si ce que vous avancez est vrai, alors vous avez la preuve vivante qu'un loup-garou existe encore.

Ichigo, plus que surpris, prit subitement la parole.

-Les loups-garous sont des légendes humaines, ça ne peut pas être vrai !

-Tsch, et tu crois vraiment mon cher Kurosaki-kun, que les légendes sont apparues par magie ? Aurais-tu déjà oublié que les Bounts étaient des « vampires » ?

-…

-Bien. Je suis fort satisfait de ce que je viens d'entendre, y a-t-il autre chose ?

-Hai, dit Toshiro en reprenant la parole, j'aimerais savoir comment les loups-garous se sont éteints.

Mayuri prit un air théâtral.  
-Ils ont tous été massacrés alors qu'ils se battaient aux côtés des Bounts lors de la guerre contre les shinigamis. C'est une histoire oubliée vu qu'ils n'ont pas fait long-feu sur le champ de bataille, quel gâchis, vraiment.

-Mais si je puis me permettre, c'était il y a bien trop de siècles pour qu'un spécimen ait survécu seul !

-Ca mon cher Hitsugaya-taichou, je ne le sais pas plus que vous. Cessez donc de vous décharger de votre mission, c'est à vous de le savoir. Bien, sur ce, je vous laisse j'ai du travail, et ne me rappelez plus avant des informations supplémentaires intéressantes, compris ?

Le clac du téléphone que l'on raccroche sans ménagement résonna aux oreilles du petit capitaine.

-Ano yaro…

-On se calme, on se calme, tempéra Urahara. Maintenant vous savez au moins contre quoi vous vous battez.

-Tsch, il est toujours plus absorbé par ses expériences que par le sort du monde…

-Bon et bien, je pense qu'on va pouvoir y aller, dit Ichigo. L'école va se poser des questions si nous n'y somme pas plus rapidement que ça.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu étais doté du don qu'on appelle « capacité de réflexion », lança Toshiro.

-Mayuri-taichou a peut être raison finalement, petit impertinent.

-Qu… ? Comment oses-tu dire ça dans ta position, aho ? ?

Et voilà, une dispute. *Franchement, pensa Urahara, ce ne sont vraiment encore que des gosses…*. Il continua sa pensée tout haut.

-S'il ne vous reste plus qu'à vous disputer, pourriez-vous le faire hors de chez moi ?

-Certainement, Kurosaki et moi-même serions ravis de terminer cette discussion dehors ! N'est-ce-pas, insignifiant shinigami remplaçant ?

-Oh que oui, espèce de nain dégénéré !

Ils sortirent du magasin et reprirent le chemin menant à l'école, tous deux munis d'une aura meurtrière à présent.

-Surtout travaillez bien les enfants ! ne put s'empêcher de crier Urahara.

Deux paires d'yeux inquiétantes se posèrent furtivement sur lui, lui arrachant un frisson d'horreur. Tout compte fait, il allait peut-être en rester là pour aujourd'hui…

Sur le chemin de l'école, les discussions joyeuses allaient bon train :

-Non mais tu te prends pour qui le nabot ?

-Pour ton capitaine figure toi, débile mental !

Toshiro sortait rarement de ses gonds. Seulement, rarement ne veut pas dire jamais. Il fallait vraiment le traiter de gnome pour qu'il se relâche (un peu), et là était tout le but d'Ichigo. Il attendait juste un sarcasme de la part du génie, une occasion de se disputer. Oui. Ichigo aimait se disputer avec Toshiro. Un fou ? Absolument pas ! Il aimait voir son fier et impassible visage empreint de colère, ressentir cette espèce de sentiment sauvage émanant de lui chaque fois qu'il était hors de lui.

-…Pourquoi tu souris alors que je suis en train de t'insulter, baka ? s'étonna Toshiro.

Ils étaient dans une ruelle étroite, une de celles que l'on nomme joyeusement « coupe-gorge ». Pour le moment elle était vide, sûrement à cause de la pluie… Ichigo s'arrêta de marcher, pensif. Merde, il souriait ? Bon tant pis. Il était temps, non ? Il en avait assez de tourner autour du pot sans cesse. Ce n'est pas comme si ça ne faisait que depuis deux jours qu'il languissait de se délivrer de ses sentiments cachés pour ce petit garçon irascible. Oh que non. Il s'est battu à ses côtés, il a vu cette fureur dont il pouvait être capable si la vie des siens était menacée. Dans ces moments là, c'était comme si son être entier rayonnait sous le joug de la colère. Il était beau. Beau comme un ange de glace. A présent, il n'est plus l'heure aux interrogations puisque la seule chose qui lui importe c'est que…

-…Dis quelque chose au moins, ne t'arrête pas comme ça sans rien dire.

-Toshiro, je…

-Eh bien quoi ? Et je te ferais remarquer que tu as encore oublié Hitsugaya-taichou.

-Oh ce n'est plus important maintenant !

Il avança subitement ses mains et emprisonna Toshiro entre le mur et son corps. Le regard flamboyant du roux plongea dans celui du taichou, où régnait un blizzard perpétuel.

-Toshiro, je t'aime !

Pour ce dernier, le monde s'arrêta de tourner, le temps suspendit sa course alors qu'il regardait hébété le shinigami remplaçant. Les mots résonnaient en écho dans sa tête, son cœur était sur le point de lâcher. Bien-sûr qu'il le savait. Depuis le début il s'y attendait. Il était persuadé d'être prêt lorsque ce moment arriverait. Et le voilà démuni face à la réalité. Mais bon sang il pouvait pas attendre encore un peu ? Ce baiser qu'il lui avait donné la veille ne pouvait de toute façon pas n'être qu'un simple dérapage. Et d'ailleurs il n'avait pas refusé ce baiser… comme il ne refuserait pas celui qu'il allait recevoir. Ce sentiment qui l'envahissait était devenu trop puissant pour y résister, et en même temps trop agréable pour le rejeter. Les lèvres d'Ichigo se rapprochaient, écourtant peu à peu la distance qui les séparaient de leurs jumelles de glace. Puis, dans un élan de passion, Il finit par les rencontrer. Enfin, il pouvait sentir à nouveau ce délicieux contact glacé que lui prodiguait l'irritant garçon aux cheveux blancs. A nouveau, il se sentait emporté dans ce tourbillon de sentiments, tous plus confus et puissants les uns que les autres. De son côté, Toshiro résista moins d'une seconde à l'étreinte. Il ne pouvait plus se contenir. Il finit par répondre timidement au baiser. Mais les lèvres d'Ichigo étaient trop avides de celles du tensai pour se contenter d'une quelconque timidité. Elles les invitaient à s'entrouvrir, à se laisser aller pour une fois. D'abord réfractaire à cette invitation, Toshiro répondit tout de même à cet appel. Le baiser devint de plus en plus passionné, de plus en plus envoûtant alors que leurs corps entrelacés s'appréciaient sous une pluie torrentielle. On eut dit deux aimants attirés l'un par l'autre bien que leur natures soient opposées. C'est le souffle court et à contre-coeur qu'Ichigo dû mettre fin à cet instant. Ils auraient voulu l'éternité pour celui-ci, mais qui se voit offrir une telle chose ? Haletants, ils se regardèrent un long moment. Toshiro put lire dans le regard d'Ichigo une satisfaction certaine, tandis qu'Ichigo put lire dans celui de Toshiro le bonheur. C'était rare que Toshiro sorte de ses gonds, mais pouvoir lire le bonheur dans ses yeux l'était encore plus.

C'est doucement qu'Ichigo lui intima de retourner à l'école, le sourire aux lèvres, heureux comme un enfant qui voit la neige pour la première fois.

**Note finale :** Mouais… c'est pas très très long, je vous vois venir d'ici, attention hein ? Lol ^^. Oui mais vous avez une scène pas trop mal alors sortez pas la kalachnikov tout de suite xd. J'espère pouvoir vous ressortir un chap avant qu'on me sèvre de force de mon ordi... Bisous à tous ! =)


	8. Ou comment survivre en milieu hostile

**Bonjour à tous !  
**Vous ne l'attendiez plus après un an, sans doute, mais cette fic n'est toujours pas finie (je n'ai toujours pas repris mon stylo, malgré le fait que j'ai le plan de l'histoire en tête '…), mais bon voilà, les amis, les amours, les emmerdes (ah oui, et beaucoup même !...), tout ce qui fait une petite vie bien remplie. Bref, bref, bref, j'ai été trèèèèèès étonnée de voir que ma fic était toujours lue, tant de temps ayant passé depuis le dernier chapitre… Z'en suis toute chamboulée, merci merci aussi pour vos reviews. En réalité, je connais parfaitement le déroulement du reste de ma fic, mais c'est juste que je ne sais pas trop comment le balancer sur le papier… Dur, dur, et puis bon, les études commencent à me rattraper de plus en plus. Donc voilà voilà, rien pour aider =). Si vous voulez que je vous rassure sur la cohérence de l' histoire, je peux vous dire que je sais parfaitement quel est ce fameux loup-garou, (mwahahahaha, euh, hum hum, c'est pas gentil tout ça). Je me remettrai sûrement à écrire, la tentation est grande et l'inspiration me revient ! Donc je vais peut-être arrêter de parler comme la petite bavarde que je fais, et je vous poste le peu du chapitre 8 que j'avais tapé, il y a déjà un an de cela.

Ja ne ! (et les reviews me font toujours autant plaisir, alors ne vous privez pas ^^ !)

**Chapitre 8**

Les jours passèrent, et Toshiro put avoir la joie de goûter à ce que les humains appelaient « train-train quotidien ». Ce n'était décidément pas simple d'être écolier, il commençait tout juste à s'en rendre compte. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas le niveau scolaire qui posait problème au tensai. Non, il y avait bien pire, oh que oui. Bien pire que les multiplications et les fractions. Le plus dur était sans aucun doute de survivre dans cette jungle hostile qu'est l'école. Si vous réussissez à éviter les tirs des sarbacanes en position de votre dos, vous êtes un chanceux –et plus 10 points à chaque cartouche évitée. Ensuite, vous devrez affronter la récréation. Cet endroit clos est plus dangereux qu'il n'y paraît en réalité. Toshiro avait rapidement estimé à 97% les chances quotidiennes de s'arracher un genou sur le goudron après une « innocente » bousculade. Vous êtes toujours entier ? Bien. Mais votre calvaire n'est pas fini. A présent vous devez un nouveau éviter les boulettes, cartouches, et les divers autres obus que vos adorables camarades vous envoient de bon cœur. Après avoir cumulé un total respectable de 60 points, la sonnerie (ou plutôt le glas) de midi retentit. Et là, là seulement, vous avez une raison valable de vous pendre. Certes vous avez faim, mais avant tout, votre assiette, vous devez la mériter (on se croirait dans un certain jeu télévisé français). Il faut savoir qu'au Japon, après une intense séance de lavage de mains, la salle de classe devient cantine. La nourriture est apportée par un groupe d'élèves alors qu'un autre s'occupe du service. Seulement voilà, quand vous êtes une bête curieuse aux yeux de tout le monde, le repas devient quelque peu difficile.

Tiens, Shiro-atama, sourit mauvaisement un des sales monstres qui le tourmenta lors de sa première journée.

Celui-ci laissa tomber intentionnellement la nourriture de haut, en ratant largement l'assiette.

-Oooh, zut alors ! Ton uniforme est tout taché maintenant, je suis vraiment désolééé !

-C'est bon, ça va, déguerpis avant que cette nourriture n'atterrisse sur ta pauvre tête, répliqua Toshiro.

Il s'étonnait lui-même ces derniers temps. De jour en jour, sa patience grandissait. C'est fou ce que les sales mômes peuvent nous apprendre à leurs dépends. Il ne restait qu'un seul moyen, un seul et unique moyen de le mettre hors de lui et…

-Qu'est ce qu'il a le nain, il a un problème, il veut que je lui commande des hormones de croissance ?

Un bruit de chaise qui se renverse, suivi de celui d'une table. En une seule seconde, Toshiro avait attrapé l'impudent au poignet et l'avait renversé ventre à terre, le nez dans la poussière, tout en lui tenant le bras captif en arrière.

-Alors, qui c'est le plus petit de nous deux à présent, hein ? dit Toshiro, son visage tordu par un rictus.

Le pauvre captif tenta une vaine résistance, le pied du capitaine étant appuyé sur son dos. Le mioche ne savait pas pourquoi, mais une atmosphère flippante s'était installée dans la salle de classe. Il faisait… froid ! Bon d'accord on est au mois d'Octobre, mais la salle est chauffée non ? Alors pourquoi fait-il si froid bon sang ? ! Soudain, quelque chose attira l'attention de Toshiro. Il releva la tête, tâtant mentalement l'atmosphère. Pas de quoi sortir l'alerte maximum, c'était simplement un hollow de basse classe. Il allait avertir Makoto de sa future absence lorsqu'il dû se raviser : sa seule et unique camarade de classe était absente depuis maintenant plus d'une semaine. Il avait bien trouvé ça louche. Depuis leur mauvaise rencontre dans les couloirs de l'école avec un loup-garou, ni Toshiro, ni Ichigo n'avaient eu de nouvelles de la jeune fille. Les deux préféraient croire au hasard, ne voulant pas impliquer une gosse de 10 ans dans une telle affaire pour la moins… étrange aux yeux de quelqu'un de « normal ». Mais, si Makoto était effectivement liée au mystère du loup-gourou, les conséquences pourraient être plus importantes que tout ce qu'ils auraient pu imaginer jusque-là. Il lui fallait absolument avoir l'avis sur la question de ce cinglé de scientifique qui lui sert de « collègue ». Cependant, si ça se trouve, elle était juste malade… maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, personne n'allait lui amener ses cours manquants. Personne ne s'est dévoué, alors comment fera-t-elle pour étudier ? Enfin, l'heure n'était pas aux réflexions mais bien à éliminer le Hollow. Relâchant son emprise tyrannique sur le sale gosse en dessous de lui, il fit mine de se diriger le plus calmement possible vers la porte de la classe. Une fois dehors, laissant ses camarades de classe perplexes, il se mit à courir aussi vite que le lui permettait son gigai. Il suivait très précisément la trace du hollow. Seulement, lorsqu'il tourna à l'angle du couloir, il eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir une carotte marcher, avant de finalement la percuter… attends, une carotte ?

-Kurosaki, puis je savoir ce que tu fais sur mon chemin alors que tu devrais être en train de travailler ? Dit Toshiro en se frottant la tête suite au choc reçu.

-Ben justement, j'allais bosser figure toi ! On m'a envoyé dans ta classe sous prétexte que deux élèves étaient en train de se battre. Euh, attends c'est quoi cette tenue , pourquoi t'es taché de partout ?

-Baka, tu n'a donc pas remarqué qu'il n'y avait un Hollow dans les parages ?

-Bien-sûr que si ! Mais quand ton supérieur est sur ton dos tout le temps c'est difficile de filer en douce, tu vois ?

- Non je ne vois pas, et dépêche toi d'y aller, ou tu vas finir en statue glacée, crois moi !

-Et pourquoi c'est moi et pas toi ?

Un sourire s'élargit sur le visage de Toshiro. Il avait honte de ce qu'il allait faire, mais cet imbécile ne lui en laissait pas le choix. Il prit une profonde inspiration et… sauta au cou d'Ichigo dans le but d'atteindre ses lèvres.

-Et maintenant ? Dit Toshiro en regardant le grand roux, tout en rendant son regard le plus tendre qu'il le put (autant dire, quasi inexistant).

Le cerveau d'Ichigo marchait à deux à l'heure. C'est qu'il fallait le temps à celui-ci de faire un compte-rendu de la situation : Toshiro venait de le percuter, puis ils se sont chamaillés, puis Toshiro l'avait menacé s'il ne bougeait pas ses fesses, puis… là c'était de l'ordre de l'impensable. Le gosse aux cheveux blancs venait de lui sauter au cou afin de l'embrasser ! Et il avait fait une tentative de regard attendrissant ! Mais c'était nager en plein délire là ! Au final, Toshiro a effectivement accompli sa menace : Ichigo ne bougeait plus d'un cil tel l'état de statue annoncé.

De son côté, Toshiro ne recevant pas l'ombre d'une réponse se jurait de ne plus avoir recours à ce genre de méthode… brutale. Même lui n'admettait pratiquement pas ce qu'il venait de faire.

L'un se réveillant et l'autre achevant son serment, ils se rappelèrent quelque chose d'assez important qui leur avait échappé pendant une poignée de minutes… d'une seule et même voix, on entendit un « merde, le Hollow ! ». Toshiro attrapa un Soul Mod, l'avalant le plus vite possible, ce qui le fit sortir instantanément de son gigai. Ichigo, lui, attrape son Soul Modv spécial double gigai. S'élançant tous deux à la poursuite du Hollow, ils enchaînèrent shunpo sur shunpo, écourtant rapidement la distance qui les séparaient du Hollow suicidaire. Non, quelque chose clochait, il n'y avait non plus un, mais plusieurs reiatsus malveillants, tous regroupés au même endroit.

-Kurosaki… dit Toshiro en tournant son regard vers lui.

-Oui je sais, je les ai senti aussi.

-Dépêchons, j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment sur ce qui se passe dehors.

Toshiro avait raison de se méfier. Lorsqu'ils poussèrent la porte d'entrée principale, ils eurent la pire vision qu'un shinigami puisse avoir. Une mer. Une mer de Hollow tous plus laids les uns que les autres.

-C'… c'… c'est quoi ce bordel ?

Ichigo était effaré. Il n'avait pas vu ça depuis son combat contre Ishida la première fois que les deux rivaux se rencontrèrent. Tournée comme cela, la situation était très grave : un seul et unique hollow était bien moins dangereux qu'un millier d'autres. Des quantités innombrables de vies étaient en danger si la situation ne se renversait pas ! Il y avait forcément une explication à tout ça, et il fallait la trouver, et plutôt rapidement si possible. Ichigo réfléchit. Il lui était arrivé de trouver de bonnes solutions alors que l'instant était critique.


End file.
